


Star

by Siseliii



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siseliii/pseuds/Siseliii
Summary: 基于2000版的电影而写配对：Judas/Jesus 斜线有意义注意：他们不属于我





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> 基于2000版的电影而写  
配对：Judas/Jesus 斜线有意义  
注意：他们不属于我

*  
“父啊，赦免他们，因为他们所作的，他们不晓得。”

*  
他感到渴。 

有一点腥味去试探干裂的嘴唇，熟悉的，估摸是铁锈味，但他的喉咙已经火烧火燎地燃着撕裂的痛楚，让味觉停工歇息，或许是暂时的，也可能是永远的。  
他感到渴，这个念头竟比痛还要强烈，几乎盖过鞭痕与铁钉所加注给他的一切，又或许是代替了它们去履行施加折磨的职责。他动了下嘴唇，伸出舌尖去试探上面沾染的血。从他身体流出去的血太多了，希律人的十字架，血牤般吸食他，木头的原色被浸润成绛红，他也随之苍白得如大理石，只有那些蜷曲着结着血垢的金发，半遮半掩住他血迹斑斑地额头，滑落进颈窝去，以微小地晃动泄露他脆弱的呼吸。  
他闭着眼，脖颈向下垂着，从王冠下淌出的血泅染了睫毛，他眼睁睁地等待它们最终粘结成片，而寻来的光也难免浸了红色的戾气，硌在视网膜上如同石头刮刻玻璃，他便闭上眼。

快到了，快成了。

有些光怪陆离地色块在他脑中跳跃，有色彩的方格子融化般扩散开来，如同他之前走过的路上的黄沙，一波一波靡靡掀起，被昏沉的熏风泛开在耶路撒冷的阴影下，要把他的意识都带走，都消融，他忍不住的喘气，动作不大――也无法过大，每一微豪的颤栗都恶意地牵扯着那三个支撑点，那些钉子嵌进骨头里和他的血肉耳鬓厮磨，挤压着逼出所剩无几的血液，已经血迹凝固的鞭痕追随着呼吸一张一合地开裂，新的刺痛曾短暂地揪扯回他的意识，让他冷汗直冒失去所剩无几的水分，瞳孔像是刹那找回了聚焦的能力，但一瞬的清醒很快又被安顺的麻木湮没，他早已脱力，喘息都轻地像在叹息。 

「他如羊被牵到宰杀之地，却闭口不言」

『Father...Father...』  
如果这时有风贴近他的唇边或许会以为他在祷告，即便嘴唇翕动的幅度连空气都难以震颤，还是有微尘从上抖落进泥地的血印里。 

『为什么离弃我？』

祷告都作梦幻泡影，跌碎为新的微尘。

*  
他感到渴。

他一直看着耶稣，从开始到最后。  
他知道上帝的旨意为何。他明白自己本该如何死去。当他把上帝交于他的绞绳套上自己的脖子时，那股无边的乏力与愤怒涌上来，几乎将他击溃。或许称不上涌上来，因为它从未退去。  
上帝为他同耶稣指定的路，是深渊之上的独木桥。他在前头浑浑噩噩地走，毫无自知地打开飞奔的闸门。当抗争的欲念终于拉住他的脚步时，他瞧见了道路尽头为何。耶稣在他的退路上定定地看他，单薄得像束水波中的光，却和深渊一样不可逾越。他劝他，推他，责备他，怒斥他，伏在他脚边声嘶力竭，眼泪跌进深渊与殉道之路的褶皱里。  
他想救他，想救这为拯救而来世间的人。

神子伸手去摸他的头顶，又像是被拒绝了般停住手，金发在他低头时遮掩住了一切表情。

『Go.』

他非撞上尽头的利刃不可，而耶稣只会和他一同流血，用身体走过他留下的血痕。  
唯有他前行，耶稣才能到达。这道路指定他为引路人，这罪名强认他为主人，这棺材非要他为抬棺人。 

他不会如主所愿的。

扔开绞绳时，信仰与救赎的力量如潮水般从他身上抽离，他霎时觉得惨白，还有些微寒冷。是否得到救赎已经与他无关了，他尝过那滋味，那如蜜如露的曦光啊――为了将这给予他的人，他可放弃世间遭称颂的一切。

他在最后的关头背弃了上帝，若要因此背负骂名的话，他也毫不在意，最恶毒且不赦的骂名早已高悬在他的头上了，有如一顶王冠。  
同时有太阳置身在耶路撒冷的上空，使那树下满是深色的幽影，彳亍地泛着。他将神与他的使命留在那儿，向各各他而去。

*  
他看到了。  
他的主，他的耶稣。

在血液中浸润着他的光，为世人的罪受苦。  
他感到悲哀，他看到耶稣也有一顶皇冠，和他的那顶可以是一对。

神爱世人，甚至将他的独生子赐给他们。世人，哦，世人，他们被赐予神子，还要神子的血为他们而流。犹大走去，那么急切而愤怒，最初的踌躇与顺从代替他去见了天上的父，而他只想见主的独生子。  
像幽影依附光一样，他不仅要触碰，他还要侵占。

看啊，犹大忍不住要高声呼喊，我就要代替天上的父去抚摸他的脸庞，去攥紧他的魂灵，我就要从世人的手中，夺走这无上的馈赠与光，使你们的罪孽与痛苦，永远无从得救！

看啊，快看啊！他几乎要窒息了，仿佛撒旦的细吻流动在血液里，叫他救主。

他伸出手去。

*  
他的意识在某一瞬几乎要连接到天国，使他感受不到一切，虚无的平和就快使他的灵魂脱离肉身的累赘，前去交付给父，但他没有。

有吻落在他的伤口上。  
他睁开眼，日光更盛地照进眼里，被血块滤过后仍在视网膜上灼出了闪烁的白点，他意识到自己是仰躺着的：十字架被放倒了。  
他还是虚弱得没有气力思考，但他就是知道是谁。

犹大的嘴唇贴在他的手腕上，没人知道他怎么把那些折磨耶稣的钉子取出来的。他碰着留下来的伤口，小心翼翼地把哆嗦的唇瓣压在血迹未干的地方，勒痕在那处交汇。他尝到一点味，主的血液，蹭过他的舌尖使他难以自持地战栗，血管使劲地膨胀又收缩，里头的血液决堤般冲刷着管壁，撒旦都会在这种激流中丧命，而他快要哽咽，更多的是空白。当犹大伸手撩开他的鬓发――缠着血污的金发，他用了些力气把头别过去，但犹大捉住了他。他总能找到他的主，捉住他的主，一直如此。他伏身去吻耶稣的眼睑，耶稣除了闭上眼睛毫无它法，他感到困惑，犹大的呼吸打在他脸上，迫使他不安地颤了颤睫羽，紧接着它们都被压了下来。

他不知道，这是主的安排吗？主未曾给他任何预示，他本该为世人一死，现在呢？他天上的父是否安排了这一切，是否还掌握着一切？

犹大抚上他的脸，那真是一个难以形容的吻，没有在客西马尼那般温柔，却绝望上百倍。风都凝固在空气中，阳光都避开此处，尘埃下落，血迹干涸。他不再感到渴了。

因而答案早就在那了。他却连叹息都发不出来。

*  
犹大吻过他鞭痕满布的胸口，吻过他的指尖与脚踝。虔诚但不恭敬。他瞧见耶稣的表情，那么温顺平和，沉默漠然着，显露出他一贯的对万物的仁爱与冷漠，仿佛是在宣告事态还在父的掌控下一般，一切都使犹大恼怒。  
他低头开始打开耶稣，这对他真是轻而易举又困难无比的事，但他毕竟学会了遵从自我。

向下，向下。

耶稣下意识地皱起眉头，他的瞳孔又开始溃散了，海潮一样褪去，留下海滩上细软的白沙，他有些喘息不稳，呼吸像簇挨近的新叶，在风的戏弄下抖瑟。  
犹大的指腹贴上他尾椎的鞭痕，在那道裂痕上磨挲缎面般迟疑地滑过，如同在念最后的祷告词。尾音落下，他深吸了口气。 

耶稣的瞳孔蓦地一聚。

『Jud...』那个名字在喉间翻滚了无数遍，但犹大凑上前用又一个吻冲散了剩下的音节，他被迫着张开嘴，让他的圣徒伸进舌头来，像截断一段光一样搅动他脆弱的呼吸。他对此只是皱着眉头，眼底如同涨潮的细软海摊，蓄满了雾与水汽。  
他们曾亲吻过无数次，救赎与悲伤是主题，没有一次落点在亲吻本身，所以当犹大缠住他的舌头时，耶稣僵硬得仿佛他还被绑在十字架上。  
那才是他应该做的，他本来应该被绑在上面而不是被犹大吻得迷迷糊糊。在他蹙着眉头的时间里，犹大与他交汇，一瞬的眩晕中，他以为新的铁钉要将他重新送回上帝那儿，他的血肉又厉声尖叫起来，犹大的胸膛就贴着他的心口，心跳沿着身体的结联刮擦在他的耳膜上，而耶稣只是沉默地发起颤来，背脊在绷紧的后一秒颓弱地软倒，他偏过头去，防止那些雾气擅自从眼眶逃逸出，金色的卷发轻蹭过犹大满是汗液的颈窝。神子垂在两边的双手抽搐了一下，又归为平静。

父啊，我天上的父，请闭上眼。

犹大几乎要发狂了。他搂住神子伤痕累累的身体――那具累赘的肉形禁锢着何种灵魂啊――不是要大哭就是要大笑起来。

主啊！怜悯这不幸的家伙吧，半死不活，还在阴影里祈求施舍。

有撕裂的光点在他眼底游走抖动，他把脸深深地埋进耶稣的颈边，用力到鼻尖都被对方遭刑后瘦削的骨骼压成小片的三角形，有虚幻的馥郁的香气从天国的绿茵飘来，于是那阵稀奇令人惧怕的声响就模糊不清了。

看他做了什么，主啊，他心满意足了。

他为每一个有耶稣的白昼同夜晚祷告，今日尤甚 。无辜的日光切割出了世界的分界，见证了比任何一天都要多的困顿与悲伤。

他从头至尾都谈不上温柔，看起来甚至像该亚法派来羞辱拿撒勒人的刑官：他亲耶稣亲得愈发肆无忌惮，仿佛神子的嘴唇是他的封地；他冲撞时毫不考虑力度，时常磕碰到那些未愈的伤口。  
耶稣难以思考，他垂下眼，把下巴与喘息一同搁在犹大的肩上，这并非自愿，而他已无力支撑起自己的头颅了。即便如此，他还是标志性的眉间紧蹙，不知道为谁。犹大不曾间断地亲他，让他接受一些意想之外的事情，噢，或许并非意想之外，但绝对是不该应允的，好比犹大自身。他不得不承受这些，而不感到愤怒或是别的什么，他困惑，并且冷得发抖。风不再恶意地流经他身旁，掠走本就不待见他的热量，他也得以从嗜血的十字架上被放下，此刻却仿佛浑身的血液已抽干般冰冷，连最细小的血管纤毛间都织起六角形的霜雪，层层堆叠。犹大的紧贴他的手臂，犹大发白的唇，带茧的指头，以及深入的部分，对他而言都炽热过头了。

犹大凑上去用牙齿轻轻叼起后颈细嫩的皮肤，嘴唇压在金色的发面上，齿间夹着缎面流光的丝线，磨蹭几下后留恋着松口，满是神子无可理喻的热度在那小块皮肤溢散开，耶稣因这强加的肢体接触而打颤，他要被烫伤了。

耶路撒冷的风沙已经不再侵袭而来，没有遮蔽的阳光径直落进他眼底，铺陈开一幅向外析出的光景，周身是和平的倦怠、燥热的气浪裹卷，他一阵恍惚，这何等相似他父的天国。

他只睁着眼，瞳孔润开如在水中浸泅三日的细花，瓣瓣随涟漪散动，花面上满是湿濡的光泽。犹大亲去那上头的露水，遮蔽住不怀好意的灼烧的光，在圣城投下鸽灰色的影。

他的父的国便消去，在阴霾下遁形了。

*  
他像环绕着一捧熔炼的纯金，柔柔地荡在其颓坍的心胸前。

而他知道到了，那刻终究在无数声叹息中来了。

上帝移开他窥看的眼，天国应他独生子的离去有霎那萧条，繁茂的阴影随太阳的仓促而逃轻快生长。

『主啊...它成了！』

那嘶吼的悲怆连风都心有余悸，他伏倒在地，抱着他的主刚被自己拉下业火的躯壳。

耶稣睁大他的眼，其中只有海的影子，月亮上的尘埃铺满了每个海水离开的脚印。他听见天使将锁落下的声响，掀起了一阵疏离的陌生的风，去搅乱那死寂的灰层。所有伤口都刺痛着嚷嚷起来，冷汗渗出来又浸回绷裂的伤口，与血液互相扭打出成倍的痛楚，于是更多的冷汗被痛觉神经带出，与更多的血液交相稀释。直到他最后的水分都被榨干殆尽。他在这戏弄中被撕碎又拼接，痛却喊不出声，他的荆棘王冠，他的铁钉，恪尽职守地将痛苦归位，不忘固定着他破碎的灵魂。他绷紧已经糜烂的身体，然后整个地坍塌成微尘。

犹大埋在耶稣的发里，喘息在其间环绕，鼻尖抵在充满血味的天堂门口。他完成了，他...成了！

他将他的主从神的手中夺回，他将神子拖曳下泥沼为了不使他飞升，他将救主的魂灵撕裂破碎，使天上的父无从接手。他违抗上帝的安排，为了独占他的独生子。  
谁都别想他将耶稣拱手让出，哪怕是天上的父，他也不加理会。  
犹大几乎控制不住自己的身体，他抱耶稣的力度如此之大就快把虚弱的主给捏碎了。碎在他怀里也好，犹大浑噩地想，耶路撒冷的阳光怕是将他晃瞎了。紧接着又怕神子真碎后消失般凑得更贴近。

他一时间觉得耶稣冰冷得如具死尸，但还是哆嗦着搂紧他，将自己深深地沉进他发间的气味中。

『Judas...』

他听见他的主以他的名叹息，用那不曾改变的语气，然后一只手轻轻地、带着一片叶子与整个天国的重量，覆上了他的头。

『Don't cry.』

*

于是他才发现那些滴落进对方发间的泪水，从不知源头的地方，碎在天国的地砖上。  
他不曾想过此刻，但没有什么更多的结局了。他比往日任何一刻都恋慕他的主，仇恨他的父，同时鄙夷着他自己。

「你将成为那第13个，并且你将被世人咒骂，——在末后的日子他们将诅咒你直到圣洁世代产生。」

他盯着耶稣泛红的眼眶看――那周边有着泪水要漫未漫的痕迹，他的视线快速地逃窜走了，狼狈不堪。他颤抖像是快要分崩瓦解，像是再不来什么平稳这躁动，不安与狂热的愧疚，就要成为月球蜕下的尘埃的新一层。 

「但是你将不同于他们所有人。因为你将牺牲我的这个肉身。你就要被升上天国里，你的火就要被点燃，你的星已经开始明亮地显现了。」

于是耶稣仰起脑袋给了他一个吻，一个轻得没有发生的吻。但那确实粘合了犹大，他盯着主看，泪水又冒了出来，把他的脸弄得一团糟。

『如果你还有力气，』耶稣对着他滑稽的脸叹息一声，皱起眉头，

『将我的衣服拿来，Judas。』

他看到云端有光，以及那光周边环绕而生的群星。

FIN


End file.
